


Вечер Сопротивления

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Первой мыслью Тони, когда он проснулся рядом со Стивом, было, что только он умеет так найти неприятности на свою задницу. В прямом смысле.То есть, кому еще в здравом уме придет в голову переспать со Стивом-я-ищу-свою-единственную-любовь-и-слишком-хорош-для-всех-Роджерсом?





	Вечер Сопротивления

Первой мыслью Тони, когда он проснулся рядом со Стивом, было, что только он умеет так найти неприятности на свою задницу. В прямом смысле.

То есть, кому еще в здравом уме придет в голову переспать со Стивом-я-ищу-свою-единственную-любовь-и-слишком-хорош-для-всех-Роджерсом? Особенно, учитывая, что Тони только-только подружился с Баки (неожиданная бонусная польза от этих многочасовых пыток в зале, на которых настояли Пеппер и Роуди). Черт, да тот его убьет за то, что Стив расстроится! А Стив точно расстроится, потому что Тони Старк сорвал его цветок или бутон, или какой там эвфемизм для девственности существует?

Хотя вот Баки мог им гордиться, внезапно подумалось Тони. В конце концов, все тренировки под его чутким руководством не прошли даром – Тони отлично ночью скакал на Стиве, и даже задница и бедра не болели. Но, скорее всего, не стоило об этом Баки сообщать.

Тони поморщился и приоткрыл глаза. Луч света будто того и ждал, чтобы попытаться его ослепить. Тони машинально прикрылся ладонью от солнца и застонал – голова после всей вчерашней текилы приказывала ему умереть.

Это, видимо, разбудило Стива.

У Тони было много вариаций неловкого утра. От «черт, как я тут вообще оказался, и кто ты?» до «не рассчитывал познакомиться с твоими родителями так скоро». Но сейчас, когда он буквально физически почувствовал на себе взгляд севшего в постели Стива, Тони горячо сожалел, что до сих пор не изобрел телепорт (а изобрести его должен, определенно, он, а не Рид!).

Пауза затягивалась. Стив молчал. Взгляд не исчезал. Тони рискнул убрать руку и посмотреть в ответ. На лице Стива отражалась сложная смесь эмоций, которую он не мог сходу расшифровать. Не с такой головной болью, во всяком случае.

– Хей, доброе утречко! – на пробу улыбнулся он.

– Тони, – начал было Стив, но потом покачал головой и ожесточенно потер рукой лицо.  


Пораженным. Вот каким он выглядел, понял Тони. Ну ничего, дожив до двадцати, нужно быть готовым ко всему.

– Ага, это я, – откликнулся Тони. Кто сказал, что он будет помогать Стиву? Ему же испариться из постели никто не помог!

Стив тяжело вздохнул и потянулся за своими трусами, что лежали в ногах. Тони сглотнул, глядя на перекатывающиеся мышцы на груди и прессе и чувствуя приток крови в южные области. На шее Стива красовалась аж цепочка засосов.

– Охрененно мы отпраздновали…

– Не выражайся.

И как даже на один вечер Тони мог забыть, что к этому телу прилагается настолько занудный и правильный характер?

– Слушай, мистер Ходячая добродетель, я тоже тут был вчера, так что прекрасно помню, как ты просил выебать себя в рот, например. Тогда тебя выражения не смущали.

Стив сделался просто пунцовым. Тони почувствовал удовлетворение.

– Мы много выпили, – сказал Стив.

– А вот с этим я согласен.

Это и было целью вечера, хоть изначально пить Тони собирался с Баки, а Стив стал вынужденным дублером. Понадобилось все красноречие, увеличенное несколькими глотками текилы, чтобы договориться о сделке.

_– Слушай, Роуди у родителей на западном побережье, а Пеппер готовится к какой-то конференции. Да и все равно не стала бы со мной пить. И раз Баки так не вовремя добился свидания от своей зазнобы, остаешься либо ты, либо одиночество, что, как известно, удел алкоголиков. – Тони добавил в голос жалостливые нотки. – Ты же не хочешь для меня такой ужасной участи?_

_Стив вздохнул и развернулся к нему на стуле. Небольшая победа!_

_– Ты и сам уверенно к этому идешь, Тони, как я слышал._

_– А буду идти с твоего молчаливого поощрения!_

_– Пить без повода – вот что точно удел алкоголика._

_Звучало как последняя – слабая! – попытка отговориться. Тони широко и обезоруживающе улыбнулся._

_– Тогда нам нужен повод, – ему вспомнился раздраженный и разочарованный взгляд отца, и во рту стало горько. Тони тряхнул головой и предложил: – Как насчет Вечера Сопротивления?_

_– Ты хочешь выпить за Звездные войны? – удивился Стив._

_– Точнее за неустанную борьбу._

_Тони почти добавил «против собственного отца», но вовремя заткнулся. Правда, Стив посмотрел на него так, будто все понял. В конце концов, он был очень умным парнем, хоть и занудой._

_– Хорошо, – Стив взял протянутую ему стопку текилы, – за борьбу! – и выпил._

Возможно, стоило задуматься о дороге в Ад еще в тот момент, но Тони просто издал боевой клич и налил ему текилы.

И действительно стоило остановиться, когда Стив оказался сидящим слишком близко, а Тони до умопомрачения хотелось узнать соленые ли у него сейчас губы. Но здравомыслие уже спало (если когда-то и было в наличии, что сомнительно), а вот горячее любопытство – нет. И не у него одного, как стало понятно.

Тони не жалел, в общем и целом – это был отличный секс, один из лучших, что у него бывал. Если бы не эта моральная фигня, которая к нему прилагалась. Ее Тони всегда старался обходить стороной. И вот тебе.

Стив промолчал. Видимо, он хотел как можно скорее избавиться от него и последствий ночи. Они быстро одевались в тишине, стараясь максимально аккуратно передвигаться и не касаться друг друга (когда Тони обнаружил смятый ком из их футболок, то только молча протянул Стиву его собственную, получив короткий кивок в ответ). Натягивание вещей заняло на удивление мало времени при нынешнем самочувствии и обстоятельствах раздевания. Даже носки не пришлось долго искать. Тони вынул из-под кровати свои кроссовки и замер в нерешительности. Вот и все, можно разойтись и делать вид, что ничего не было (для всеобщего блага и целостности). Но казалось неправильным уйти просто так.

– Я, наверно, должен принести извинения? Или что там положено? – чувствуя себя максимально глупо, спросил Тони.

– Ты о чем?

– О твоей клятве хранить девственность.

Стив на секунду замер, открыв рот.

– У меня был секс! – воскликнул он. – Это просто глупая шутка Баки!

– Ты занимался сексом? – повторил, как попугай, Тони. Он чувствовал, что основы мироздания рушатся перед ним прямо сейчас.

– Да. Мы же в колледже, Тони, – медленно, как для тупого, сказал Стив. – Тут много возможностей.

– А почему я не знал?

Не то чтобы его особенно когда-либо интересовала личная жизнь знакомых, но это же Стив Роджерс! Он обрывал флирт Тони примерно тысячу раз! А чей-то, значит, нет?

– Потому что это моя личная жизнь? – поднял бровь Стив.

– Мы же в колледже, тут все знают обо всех.

– Это было кратковременно, и мы расстались друзьями, – пожал плечами Стив.

Настолько, что и слуха по кампусу не прошло. Кто бы сомневался, что даже постельные партнеры у Стива будут самых высоких моральных качеств. Точнее были.

– Ну понятно, – Тони почесал затылок и сделал шаг к двери. – Тогда спасибо за компанию, спасение от алкоголизма, и свидимся как-нибудь.

Не давая себе времени передумать, он вышел в коридор и закрыл за собой дверь комнаты. Отошел на метр и уперся лбом в стену. Стоило пойти к себе, принять душ (возможно, попробовать там же и утопиться). На сердце было погано, и хотелось вернуться. Но зачем? Что он скажет Стиву, если до вчерашнего вечера они и пяти минут вместе не могли провести, не поругавшись?

Дверь рядом открылась. Тони повернул голову и посмотрел на Стива.

– Жду, когда соберется народ для дороги стыда.

– Утро субботы, все спят, – ответил Стив.

Он выглядел немного нерешительно, что уже было необычной картиной, потом провел рукой по волосам, устраивая еще больший хаос в прическе, и спросил:

– Может, позавтракаем где-нибудь?

Тони моргнул, пытаясь понять, не глючится ли ему это с похмелья. Стив все также стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на него… с надеждой. Тони точно все еще под действием зеленой феи.

Ну и черт с ней.

– Там, где есть хороший кофе, – ответил он и отлип от стены.

Стив улыбнулся так солнечно, что у Тони внутри появилось странное ощущение. Он даже мысленно отказывался обозначать его как “запорхали бабочки”. Нет уж, дудки. Просто ощущение.

Но, возможно, в этот раз он нашел не неприятности.


End file.
